


Boys Don't Cry

by Adam_n_Ferg_are_not_straight



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Explicit Language, Gay lib dems, M/M, adam and fergus are idiots in love, angst with happy ending, god i dont have any tags, no beta we die like mr tickle, slight angst, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_n_Ferg_are_not_straight/pseuds/Adam_n_Ferg_are_not_straight
Summary: After the inquiry, Fergus is rather quite upset. Adam comforts him.This may be expanded and improved when I have the time.
Relationships: Adam Kenyon/Fergus Williams
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Boys Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This is... my first fanfic. Ever. So yeah. I'm not a brilliant writer, but equally, this is something I plan to redo whenever I get the opportunity, I've just been rather exhausted. It's not the best, but I will improve and expand it at some point in the future.

Boys Don’t Cry

The rain was coming down hard as Fergus walked home. He would have got a taxi had he known he was going to be soaked by torrential rain. The tube was too risky, the press would be there to gloat and jeer, whilst he tried to get some peace and quiet. It was probably a good thing it was raining, actually, considering the tears rolling down his cheeks. At least no one would be able to tell. God, he’d fucked it. Absolutely fucked it. ‘Skin Flakes’. In what world do you want your last words at an inquiry to be bloody skin flakes? No worlds that Fergus could think of. Frankly it was embarrassing. Somehow, an attempt to save his already failing career had gone worse than the rest of his career ever had.

He slammed the door as he entered his flat, furious with himself, and a little bit at Adam.  
“Hey, look at me, Ferg. It’ll go okay. I promise. We’ve gone through this enough, you’ll do great.” Apparently, Adam had been very wrong. The flat itself was deeply tacky, and a terribly mess. Usually Fergus didn’t stay here anyway, but he couldn’t bear to face Adam after the disaster that was the inquiry. Instead, he threw his coat and bag off to the corner, and lumped himself down onto his sofa. All of the built up fear and emotion came out all at once, and he cried harder than he had for as long as he could remember. Other than when he got so drunk with Adam he thought he was dying but, well, that’s a separate story. But no, he well and truly sobbed. He didn’t even notice his phone ringing, in the dimness of the dingy flat. Not that he much fancied picking it up and embarrassing himself further in front of Adam. Instead, Fergus continued to cry, burying his face into a pillow, and wrapping himself in a blanket that probably hadn’t been washed since Adam last cleaned Fergus’ flat for him.

Oh Adam. God he was perfect, so spectacular, a God amongst men in Fergus’ eyes. Everything he did was done so precisely. He didn’t really make mistakes. And he was so pretty… so so pretty… And not gay. Not that Fergus was gay. He couldn’t be. Nope. Not him. Most certainly he was straight, of course he was, he had to be. Thinking that your best mate is pretty isn’t gay. Stealing glances at his chest in the changing rooms wasn’t gay. Nope. The crying himself to sleep every night Adam wasn’t with him didn’t make him gay, nor did the disappointment everytime he remembered Adam liked girls, or the twinge of sadness in his heart when he remembered that he could never be with Adam. Not in his wildest dreams. It would never work. Maybe… maybe Fergus was gay. He was entirely lost in thought. The fuck up of the inquiry, mixed with Adam’s expectant face as Fergus went in to be assaulted with questions, it was all too much really.

Once again, he’d completely let Adam down. It always happened like this. He just wanted Adam to love him, and he’d failed him again, and again, and again. It was so stupid, and it could never work. Adam never let him down. Not once. He’d been there for him since the start, and would always be there. Not now though. Not when Fergus needed him, needed to be safe, and comforted.

Where Adam was, however, was stressing in his own flat, slightly panicked. Fergus always picked up if it was him, and everytime he tried to ring now, it went on for a minute before asking him to leave a voicemail. Adam Kenyon does not leave voicemails - unless they’re aggressively telling someone to shove it and stop bullying Fergus in the papers. Even then, he’d rather be able to yell at them in real life. But no, Fergus wasn’t answering, and it made him rather anxious. Of course, he’d be thoroughly in love with Fergus for a while, so no wonder he worried about him. Well, what harm would a social call do? None at all, as far as he could see. Just to check if he were okay… 

Unlike Fergus, Adam did get a taxi. He rather wanted his hair to still be decent when he got to Fergus’ flat. And he didn’t like the rain either. Never had, really. Always made him feel a little uncomfortable, hearing it beating down on his windows with no one else there to be with him. It was days like that when he wished he could cuddle with Fergus. But anyway, one half of the way across London, and a much too expensive taxi later (“How much?!”), Adam was there, at Ferg’s door. He let himself in. There was no point in knocking.

Fergus was still much too upset to have noticed Adam’s arrival. He didn’t notice until Adam was right there with him, sitting next to him, and putting an arm round his. It somehow made him cry harder, knowing that Adam was seeing him in such a state, but he felt safe nevertheless. Fergus, at that point, just grabbed onto Adam, and put his head on his chest, and just sobbed.  
“Oh Adam… fucking bastard… you said it was gonna be okay, but it wasn’t… I let you down, didn’t I? I’ve fucked both of our careers, our lives, and I still haven’t managed to fuck you! God you’re never gonna love me…” and he keeps crying.  
“Hey, hey, Ferg, it’s okay. It’s okay. I’m here, you’re safe, there is absolutely no need to be so upset, you did… well I can’t say great, that would be a lie, but you did not fuck yourself, or our careers. It did make me chuckle a little bit. And skin flakes? Really? I did say no comparisons, and you get milk AND skin flakes in there. But seriously, Fergie, you didn’t fuck anything. I mean, maybe one day you can fuck me, but… the offer stands. Come on, it’s okay…”

Adam spends most of the evening comforting Fergus. Neither of them move from the slightly falling apart sofa. Fergus lies there, face buried in Adam’s chest, and with Adam running his hand through Fergus’ hair, and holding him terribly close.  
“Adz?” Fergus sniffs. “Were you joking when you said I could fuck you? Because I wasn’t joking when I said I was in love with you…”  
“Not joking, most certainly not joking. And I’m in love with you too.”  
“You’re not gay though. You’re always going on about… fucking birds…”  
“A man’s allowed to make up a few stories here and there, isn’t he? No, baby, just you. Have you never heard of bisexuality though? Or are you really that trapped in whatever this cave of a flat you have here is?”  
“Are… are you telling me… that you pretended to shag people?” “...yes. I was trying to impress you.” “Oh God you’re thick Adam… “I know.” “...a date?”  
“A date would be lovely. Come on, no more tears. It’s okay. It’ll all be okay. I’ve been waiting so long to hold you like this. I love you, Ferg…”  
“Hm. I love you too, Adz…”


End file.
